Racing for Glory
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Emma and Regina first met at a fromula3 race, both have one goal in mind, to be the first female formula1 driver and to win. The two hate each other and are brought up and are racing on different grounds. Emma is wild, while Regina is responsible. There is however more underneath than it first will seem.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Originally this story was entitled racing for glory, losing for love, but as I felt that was too long of a title, I limited. I got the idea from the movie rush about the Formula1 drivers James Hunt and Niki Lauda. As I always liked Formula 1 I thought I would give it a try. **_

_**Also in this story Storybrooke does not exist, the characters are spread a bit over the world, much like they are in the Disney tales. Tried to find what would fit them.**_

* * *

_**Racing for glory**_

**_Chapter 1_**

"I suppose I should congratulate you on your victory," Regina heard a voice behind her and turned to look at Emma Swan. Second runner up in today's formula3 race.

"Thank you, Swan, you didn't drive bad yourself," the brunette smiled pleased by her victory.

"Just so you know I will beat you in the next race," the younger woman spoke boldly.

Regina threw her head back and laughed, heartfelt, "You are more than welcome to try, as I do intend to win every race there is this season."

"Well, unlike you I got in on skills, not because I bought my way in," said Emma rolling her eyes.

"And unlike you I can fix an engine in addition to racing," Regina's voice snapped back, her eyes shining now, with what, anger, annoyance, lust?

"I have people for that," Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"You could easily learn it yourself, you know," said Regina.

"I…better get back to my team, have fun celebrating the victory," said Emma, turning to walk away, when Regina asked, "Are you going to drown your sorrows?"

"Why do you care?" Emma turned her head.

"I don't just make sure you never get drunk behind that wheel," Regina spat at her.

"Oh believe me, sweetheart, I never will," Emma spat back at her. Regina's eyes widened and her cheeks for some reason turned flushing red by this comment, as Emma walked away.

"She has a son you know," Regina head a voice behind her, and turned to look at her mechanic, a younger man named Killian Jones said. He usually went by his last name though.

"She does, how come the papers never mention that?" Regina asked, knowing the blonde to be on the covers every once in a while for her lifestyle. She hated it, that she was that way.

"I guess do to her telling them or her manager to stay out of it," he said with a shrug.

"And the baby daddy?" he asked.

"No clue, ask her," he said, taking a quick overlook of the car, before it was supposed to go in the trailer and back to the workshop. Regina was going back home to sleep, she usually went to bed early to be back up working bright and early. Unlike Emma and some of the other drivers they knew she wasn't much of a party person.

* * *

"Get off," Emma groaned, pushing of the last night's lover. He looked at her surprised; the young racer seemed rather bothered and annoyed with him. The sex had been angry and hurried also. She didn't get to her edge tonight. He got out of bed and got dressed, leaving her.

Emma sighed as she looked at her phone, considering calling her mother, knowing that would not have a good end result. Emma knew she had left things badly with her parents about five months back, in fact she had also left her son with them. Henry, he was ten now, although Emma had not been much of a mother to him. She had gotten pregnant with him and only had him as she could not bear the thought of an abortion. However being a mother was not as cranked up as it seemed and so Henry was mostly left to her parents care. She sighed heavily. Wondering if they had told him she intended to be the first female formula1 driver. Her parents of course find it the stupidest idea ever cutting her off from everything when it came to money; she however had not given up and found herself a team on her own. She was determined to get her dream and her fame, at least until Regina came along. Three races they had been in together and this was the first two she had won.

Emma was not the kind of racer that cared much about its engine and how it worked, she instead cared about how fast it could go and for her it was not fast enough, she lived for the thrill of it.

Her phone rang; she picked up saying, "Emma Swan, who is this?"

"It is me, Regina," she heard the other woman say.

"What, how did you get my number even?" asked Emma, looking at the time, it was 3 am.

"I have my ways," said Regina, sounding bored.

"What do you want?" Emma groaned.

"Where are you?" asked Regina.

"What's it too you?" Emma wanted to know.

"Shouldn't you be home with your son, rather than sleeping around with men and partying?" asked Regina.

"Since when is what I do or don't is any issue of yours?" Emma spat at her, she would never admit that comment truly hurt her.

"It's not, I should not have called," Regina sighed, and was about to hang up when Emma said, "Wait, why did you call and at this hour?"

"I was hoping we could talk, but I... never mind," Regina hung up, making Emma look at the phone with confused eyes. Why on earth would she call her? Didn't the other woman hate her, and to care about what she did or not?

Emma sighed as she for first time in five months pressed call on her mother's number. She could hear her mother's tired voice say, "Emma, what is going on?"

"Henry, I need to talk to Henry," Emma said.

"Have you any idea what time it is, he is sleeping," said Mary Margaret confused.

"Please mom," Emma pleaded.

"Fine, fine!" she heard her get up, walking down the hallway to his room most likely, saying, "Henry, wake up it's your mother."

"Mom, what is going on?" she heard him say very tiredly.

"Hi, kid how are you?" she said, a smile gracing her lips.

"I'm good, what is going on why are you calling?" he didn't sound thrilled.

"So a mother cannot call her kid for no reason now," she sounded hurt.

"In the middle of the night, I have school I need to sleep," he said and hung up.

Emma looked at the phone, then something appeared to her, she went to the number that had called before she called Henry, not hidden id, it had to be Regina's number. So took a deep breath and pressed call on it. She heard the other woman groan, "What?"

"I called him," said Emma.

"Who?" she sounded bored.

"Henry, my son," Emma whispered.

"Glad to hear," Regina said, her voice not showing off any emotion.

"You know my number and that I have a son now I want to know something about you," Emma said.

"In addition to racing cars I am a skilled rider and I run for at least one hour every day," said Regina.

"So you traded the horse for a car?" Emma said.

"You may put it that way, and now I have to go, my lover is waiting," said Regina hanging up.

"Lover, she had a lover?" Emma didn't even know why it was bothering her so much; still it would be a long night as the fact bothered her.

Regina looked at her lover Robin Loxley; he had been that for about four months now. They had met one day in the forest when she was out with her horse Rosalie. He was out hunting for deer's. As she disapproved she told him so and they agreed to disagree. He had taken her right there against a tree, leaving her breathless. Her not waiting a relationship based on emotions she had agreed they would be lovers until she found a suitable partner. After all she did have needs. Now however he seemed to get attached to her on an emotional level, something she was not happy about and she knew it was at high time she let him go.

"Babe, who were you just talking to?" she heard him ask.

"No one, it was no one, go back to sleep," she said, giving him a glare.

"You are not coming to sleep?" he questioned.

"In a mo, just need to use the bathroom first," she said, putting the phone down on her night table and walking toward the bathroom. Once inside, she leaned against the sink, looking in the mirror, wondering what she was doing, calling Emma.

"Keep focused, keep your head in the game or you will lose," she told herself. Sighing she sat down on the toilet, head in her hands, wondering what to do, knowing she could not let her emotions overtake her or she would get in trouble.

* * *

"Regina, are you even listening to me?" her mother asked, walking through her mansion.

"Sorry, mother, what did you say?" asked Regina, looking at her.

"Where is your head, still with those dirty cars?!" asked Cora, rolling her dark eyes, adding, "First it was the horses and the stable boy and now cars, which boy drove you into that?"

"The cars are not dirty, and they cost close to five millions, at least the one I will be driving from now one. I just signed a very expensive contract," Regina said. Mr. Gold that owned the team she was or rather paid for it had gotten into the Ferrari team. And so Regina was to test drive for them the following Monday, rumors had it Emma was doing the same for Lotus-Renault.

"Regina, sweetheart, you have to stop this, that sport is not made for a woman, it was made for men," said Cora, adding, "Which man will ever have you if you continue this, you were born…"

"A queen I do know, mother! And we know all too well how that went, why we ended up here, I have killed so many with no regrets. I was in a loveless marriage thanks to you and I killed father. I just…I don't want to go that way again, I love this and I wish to keep doing it. I don't care if I die racing, because then at least I will be doing what I love, which is more than I can say for you," Regina stroke back.

"Well, well, well, aren't you a feisty one, dear, going on about passions in life. I won't stop you, but I refuse to cry on your grave if one of those cars will lead to your death," said Cora.

"I never said you had to, I don't even know why I agreed to come here, good day mother," Regina spat as she marched out the front door. For once in her life Cora let her go.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Mom, you gotto see this," Henry said, he was looking at the sport channel on the TV, he had started doing this more frequent when he learned that his mother was a racecar driver. He did find it cool much to Snow's dismay.

"What kid?" asked Emma, chewing on a piece of toast on her way from the kitchen in her parent's chateau. The lived near Paris, her father was producing and selling fine wine, her mother was a teacher.

"This woman, she's the first female formula1 driver," said Henry, pointing at the screen, adding, "She even looks like me, right?"

Emma almost spit out the coke she had started drinking, cause there on the screen was Regina was Regina with her new team Ferrari, she was their second driver it would seem. How on earth had she managed to get that deal Emma wondered. Money it had to be money because clearly she was the better driver.

"Yes, Henry she looks a bit like you," said Emma, sighing. She hadn't noticed it until just then how much Regina did look like her son. Her dark brown hair, her sparkling hazel eyes, that now seemed more like mocha. Brown like his father, Emma of course know who he was, only now it would seem like he was right, her kid looked more like Regina than herself.

"You know her?" he asked her, seeming to look at the woman on the screen with curious eyes.

"Only as a driver," Emma said, which was true, they had only spoken on the phone once, and congratulated each other on the victory, but that was about it. And now she had a contract with fucking Ferrari, Emma could feel herself boil on the inside.

She pulled her IPhone out of the pocket and dialed her number, she still had it stored from last. She would hear her voice moments later as she said, "Miss Swan."

"You got Ferrari how?" Emma needed to know.

"The owner of my team, Mister. Gold of course," Regina answered, adding, "He is an old friend of mother."

"Does she know, as I doubt old Cora is supporting your recent activities," said Emma.

"How do you know my mother's name," Regina said shocked, just as Emma's mother came into the room, pointing at the TV, saying, "That's...that's Regina, Charming get in here now."

"Who is that in the background?" Regina gasped, surly it couldn't be...

"My mother, would you believe she has the most stupid name, Snow White, jeez I mean what was her parents thinking, supposedly she shall have a wicked stepmother also," Emma, glared at her mother that glared back.

"I am not wicked dear, you have not seen wicked yet," Regina said coldly.

"Wait you are her stepmother?" asked Emma, so shocked that she alsmot lost the phone.

"Who are you talking to?" her father asked.

"I really have to go, see you in Australia when next season starts," saiad Regina.

"I won't see you sooner?" there was a sound of sorrow in Emma's voice.

"I...we're enemies, we really shouldn't," Regina said with a heavy sigh.

"Meet me at Rudy's bar and grill 2pm next Thursday, in New York," said Emma.

"Whatever for?" Regina wanted to know.

"Engine talk, I think you could teach me something," Emma was grasping for straws she knew.

"Fine...fine, but don't be late," Regina said, hanging up," as Emma faced her parents saying, "No one, I was talking to no one."

"Can we go out for ice-cream please?" Henry was looking at Emma that nodded, thinking "Way to save your mother kid."

"You are going to race her aren't you?" asked Snow, nodding towards the TV.

"As we are on opposite teams of course I am," said Emma, rolling her eyes slightly at her mother.

"She will kill out on the tracks," Snow said.

"Oh mother, get real, she can do that just as much as any other driver, come on Henry," said she and walked towards the door, hearing her mother say to her father, "Why I don't want her to do it."

Henry shook his head saying, "I think it's cool you're a racecar driver, you'll beat the Regina chick right?"

"Sure thing, kid," she said ruffling his hair.

"Good, then after bring her home," he said.

"Sorry what?" she asked confused.

"I know you like her, you moan out her name in your sleep," he said with a laugh hurrying down the stairs to the main entrance of the chateau, yelling, "Last to the car is a rotten egg."

"You little..." she called after, running to catch up, feeling stupid as because she was sleep talking.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always welcome :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: _**So I know it may be far off for Cora doing anything with horses, but that was the best I could think of, a friend of mine came up with the nightclub idea and I figured why not.

**_Warning: Sex read at own risk. _**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

Emma was standing outside Rudy's waiting. She had not talked to Regina since she made the call regarding the meeting about four days later. To be fair she hadn't talked to her much outside the races at all, and during the races it was only the usual congratulations and so on if either of them won. She sighed thinking she was crazy for doing this. What was she really hoping to accomplish?

She was looking into the ground feeling rather stupid when she heard a familiar voice say, "Swan?"

The blonde looked up seeing the other woman in a short black dress and matching heels. She swallowed hard saying, "Hi."

'Hi, was that really all she could come up with,' Emma felt like sinking into the ground. However she must have done something right as the brunette smiled saying, "Shall we?"

Emma nodded, holding the door open so Regina could walk pass her. Once inside she found a table and they were to order food and drinks. Once their drinks had arrived, Emma looked at Regina saying, "Congrats on the Ferrari deal?"

"Thank you, how are you doing with Lotus? Engine trouble was it?" Regina asked, frowning.

"It is not my race car that has engine trouble, it is my personal system," Emma blushed, thinking 'Way to go Emma."

A half smile graced Regina's red lips as she said, "You never explained how you know of my mother."

"I've seen her in magazines and so on, she is after all famous for her horses and singing in night nightclubs. I heard of her, she changed when she got older after what I heard, after she got you I believe. Mother has talked about her, she was an evil, manipulative witch, so I just took she did not like you riding cars," Emma answered honestly.

"She does not, and she is something," Regina said, looking down in the table. The fact was that after all these years she was still scared of her.

"You're afraid of her still," Emma concluded.

"It's complicated, what about your parents are they supportive of this?" Regina wanted to know.

"They are not, and then again they hope I will grow out of this and partying," said Emma with a shrug.

"Ever considered putting that lifestyle aside?" Regina asked, her tone Emma could not determine.

"I like having fun that's all," said Emma with a shrug.

"There is fun, and then there is fun and stupid," Regina spoke ever so wisely.

"Don't you think I know that, I have a son after all," said Emma, rolling her eyes.

"If you find him such a bother, why did you keep him in the first place," Regina said.

"I honestly don't know and he is not all bad, in fact he for some odd reason look like you," said Emma, going in her purse for a valet, and opening it to show Regina a picture.

The brunette grabbed the valet to get a closer look, letting her finger stroke over the picture, not only did the young boy look at him, but he was what she pictured her son would look like. If she and Daniel ever had one that is. The never had the chance... Even his name, it was her father's name, what she planned to call her son if...

She pushed the valet back, taking a deep breath and said, "I need to use the bathroom."

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, as clearly the other woman was not.

Regina nodded, dignified, slowly getting up. Emma did as well, grabbing her arm saying, "You don't have children, do you?"

"I...the timing was never right, I always wanted them," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"My son, do you wish to share him, I am sure you would make a good mother," said Emma, without thinking.

"You don't know me, why would you do that?" asked Regina, shocked to her core.

"I am never around for him, I was never a mother, you always wanted to be that, and if you kept him instead of my parents I would see him more often as both would be in the states when we are not training," said Emma, grasping for straws.

"I must be insane to agree with you when it comes to this," Regina said with a heavy sigh.

"You won't regret this," Emma said, throwing herself at Regina without warning, hugging her. They brunette not only caught off guard, but also not used to hugging, wrapped her arms around her somewhat awkward. As Emma broke free, she blushed and took her hand, dragging her to the back saying, "Come."

"What, where?" the brunette seemed horrified.

Emma dragged her out a door on the back; clearly she was familiar in this area, dragging them out of view. The brunette didn't even have a chance to protest or react before she was pushed against the wall and Emma's tongue was in her mouth. She felt Emma's hand going between her legs; pass the small layer of lace protecting her pussy. A gasp escaped her, still she did not push her off, it had been too long. Emma was not gentle in any way; she was raw and forceful, kissing her in a hard and brutal way, one hand kneading her breast the other occupied with her pussy. Regina's head shot backward as a moan escaped her, her hands holding on to Emma, she went for her neck, licking and sucking on it. Regina's eager fingers going under Emma's white top, caressing her, one going to her backside and the other to her breast. her hand Squeezing Emma's breast making her moan into her ear as she whispered, "Come for me, Majesty."

"Why on earth should I do that, here and in this way," Regina hissed back, panting fast and heavy.

"Because you know you want to," Emma hissed, sucking on her earlobe and beneath it, a couple of fingers driving deeper into Regina and a couple of fingers tweaking one of her nipples. Regina arching against the back wall hard, heaving for air as her breath was coming more ragged now, knowing Emma was right, she wanted this and so badly. She couldn't even remember last she had been with someone, or at least not been taken good like this. She was used to being in control and calling the shots, not the other way around. As she gave herself to Emma shaking against the wall she quickly found she didn't mind it at all. Regaining she looked at Emma asking, "Why did you do that?"

"For the thrill, having a taste of your forbidden fruit is something I have wanted for some time. We should get in our food is getting cold," said Emma with a sly grin.

"Do I look okay, is my hair messy," said Regina nervously.

"You look perfect, Rider One," said Emma in a soft tone, kissing her, before licking the fingers she had moments before had inside Regina saying, "You taste sweet."

Regina blushed saying, "You surly know how to make me speechless, Need for Speed."

Emma frowned giggling, as she took Regina's hand, dragging her back in, she was hungry for more, but right now she was hungry for dinner. Regina was the same, even if it would take some time to come down from her high.

* * *

It was after closing hours at the bar and grill and Emma and Regina was making out near the exit. They had been dancing dirty and teasing each other most of the night, and Emma planned dragging Regina to her place. After all she had no idea where the brunette lived, or in which city of the world for that matter, she had not rightly asked that. After all it was their first night together. She only knew she wanted to have her through the night. Regina bent to whisper something in her ear as she broke free from her lips, making her blush. Emma nodded and dragged her to the sidewalk getting them a cab, even if her place was within walking distance.

Early morning a tired and worn out Emma would be woken up by her cell ringing, the tune when I grow up, meaning it was her mother. She groaned, turning, roaming around to find it in her pants pocket on the side of the bed, saying, "Yes, mother."

"What on earth were you thinking?" Snow was enraged.

"I'm sorry, what?" Emma asked, wondering what she was nagging about now.

"You know you can be more discrete," Snow said.

"What are you talking about mother," Emma said, taking the phone away from her ear to see the time, 7 am. Again she groaned. She could hear Regina's cell somewhere on the other side of the bed, the tune highway to hell, the brunette groaned, in her half sleep finding it saying, "Yes, mother."

"Regina, have you gone and lost it completely now?" she heard Cora.

"What are you talking about, and can this wait until later in the day?" Regina's head was aching and she was sore. When did they go to sleep 4 or 5 am, she wasn't sure.

"No, you and the Swan woman making out outside a bar of some kind," said Cora, she was not happy.

"How did you find out?" Regina and Emma spoke at the same time, as Snow had just told Emma the exact same thing. Regina got out of bed and walked a few steps away.

"Tabloids online have you making out with her, her hand on your breast," Cora said, waiting for an explanation. Regina had none, she looked at Emma that was arguing with her mother, telling her to but out of her life, that she would sleep with whomever she pleased and that was none of her concern. She hung up and turned off the phone as Regina said, "I'll try to be more careful in the future and if you don't mind I going to sleep, I will call you later."

"No, we are going to deal with this now!" Cora said in a firm tone.

"Fine, let us deal with it now then," Regina said, turning her back towards Emma, so she could not see her face or interfere.

"Just what are you playing at?" Cora asked.

"What are you talking about mother?" Regina asked.

"It is bad enough you ride cars, going after the enemy takes your focus off. You will lose if you go after that woman," Cora pointed out.

"I would never let that happen," Regina said in a steady tone.

"Regina, love is weakness, it will make you do foolish things," said Cora.

"So what are you saying, you did not love father or do you not love me?" Regina challenged.

"I don't have the heart in my chest, I am never run by my emotions, I cannot afford to do that," Cora spoke.

"God I hate you sometimes, just once I wish for you to feel, for you to care about me, daring to love me like a mother should," Regina hissed, she felt Emma's hand on her shoulder, but walked away.

"Again your emotions talking dear, and you do know I care about you even without a heart in my body," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"Well then I am sorry to disappoint you mother, this is not love, this is pure lust, I do believe even you have given after for that, I heard you scream out to lord knows who last I was home. Which lover is he in the line ninety-nine, hundred, or have you given up keeping track?" Regina spat. Hate in her voice.

"What I do or don't is none of your concern, dear, and we both know you would not sleep with anyone you did not love," Cora pointed out.

"Oh screw you mother, this conversation is so over!" Regina yelled, pushing key, shivering with rage.

Emma didn't know what to say or do. In fact she didn't know if Regina was going after her for lust or love or the other way around. It had to be a mix she decided, at least on her behalf it was. She heard Regina take a deep breath before saying, "Don't have any other lovers or mistresses but me while we are doing whatever it is we are doing."

"I won't, I desire no one, but you," Emma spoke truthfully.

"Good, I should…go, I will be in touch," Regina said, finding her underwear.

"Wait, Henry, my son, where do you want me to drop him off or when," Emma said, looking at her.

Regina cursed on the inside, she had almost forgot about that, so Emma wasn't joking around then, she was to have her little boy. She sighed as in her eyes it was too soon to show Emma where she lived, yet it would be where her son would be living, or what that their son now. Should she sign some kind of forms or…Gosh this was so not in her plans, she hadn't even been a parent since Snow and that did not turn out great.

"Drop him and his things off by Kensington stables Sunday at noon, I will take him from there," said Regina in a firm tone.

"You do own a place right?" Emma asked to be sure.

"Of course I will show it to you sometime, when I find you have deserved it," said Regina, putting on the dress she wore the night before. Then her shoes, quickly she walked towards the door of Emma's apartment. Emma followed, grabbing her arm and holding her back saying, "You will take good care of him right?"

"I promise you I will," Regina said in a calm tone, giving Emma a lingering kiss, with that she was gone.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

"Remind me again why I have to live with Regina and not gran and gramps?" Henry asked, as they were on the plane to New York. Emma had packed with most of his things after a huge argument with her parents. Surely she must be insane to place Henry with a woman she hardly knew.

"I just think it would be a good change for you that is all," said Emma, giving him a smile.

"I don't see why I couldn't live with you instead," he said, sounding sad.

"Kid, I promise that as soon as this season is done you'll come and live with me," said Emma, ruffling his hair in a very loving way.

"Really I can?" there was hope in his voice now. He really hoped she wasn't lying as he really wanted to live with her. After all she was his mother even if she messed up a lot. Emma nodded, taking a magazine up of his hand luggage.

"Awesome, you got a big place like gran and gramps?" he wanted to know.

"No a two bedroom apartment, I planned to make the spare room your bedroom," she said, in fact she had been working on that for some time now. It was going to be a surprise for him.

"Great, any idea what kind of place Regina has?" he asked her, wondering what his mother knew about this woman and why she would give away.

"I don't know, but I am sure it is great, after all she is rich," said Emma and smiled to him.

"So you are sending me to someone you know nothing about?" he asked her, feeling even more rejected than he had been living with his grandparents.

"Just watch the movie," she said, not knowing what to say.

"You're such a coward!" he said, giving her a glare, making Emma feel like the worst mother in the world.

* * *

It was noon the same Sunday that a nervous Regina was waiting at the stables. One thing was that she had raised Snow a long time ago or tried to do so, another thing would be Henry, as he was a boy. She had no clues as to what to do with him. In any case she had made one of the rooms in her townhouse into a boy's room, or tried.

She could see a car pull up next to where she was standing, Emma and Henry. He got out, glaring at his mother, clearly the news of him having to live with her had not gone well. She sighed as the young boy walked over and eyed her up and down. She could see he was nicely dressed, that could not have been Emma's work, meaning it would have to be Snow. Regina smiled at him saying, "You must be Henry."

"Mmm Henry Charming," he said, wrinkling his nose, he really hated that name. Not that his mother's name Swan was any better.

"That won't go, I'll make sure we'll change that to Mills," she said, looking at Emma that was struggling with some suitcases. Henry had a backpack over his shoulder.

"You got any children?" he asked her.

"I have a stepdaughter, but we don't keep in touch anymore, she's all grown up, I miss her," Regina spoke calmly. He nodded and said, "Why did you want us to meet you here not at your place?"

"I am a private person and I wanted to show you my horses," she said honestly.

"You got horses?" his eyes lit up.

She nodded and made a gesture for him to follow her into the stables while Emma groaned at this. Mainly wondering where Regina's car was so she could rid the suitcases. She could hear Henry filled with awe inside, all excited and her voice telling him about her horses and how she would teach him to ride if she wished. Asking him if he was hungry, if he needed anything, he was a bit hungry he said. Unbelievable when she had asked him moments earlier he had said he wasn't hungry at all. Now on the other hand. How could he even connect with her that fast? Emma was feeling annoyed and not to mention jealous as the two came out of the stables smiling, still talking.

"Is this his things?" Regina nodded towards the suitcases. Emma nodded, and she turned to Henry saying, "Would you be a dear and carry some to my car?"

"Sure," he said and took a couple, Regina the rest walking toward her car, an old Mercedes Emma noted. She looked after them as they loaded it, then she hurried over saying, "So?"

"So what, Swan?" said Regina eying her.

"When will I see…speak to you again?" she asked, suddenly feeling her whole life falling apart, that she had no one. Then again she could only blame herself for that.

"I'll call later," she said, her hand resting on Emma's cheek.

"Will you be okay, kid?" Emma asked Henry.

He shrugged saying, "You don't really care, you're never there anyways."

Regina bent whispering into Emma's ear, "We'll be fine and he will miss you. We both will."

Emma sighed, dragging herself towards her car with hanging head, wondering if she was doing the right thing.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

"Mom, you home?!" Regina called as soon as she entered her mother's place some months later; in fact it was a few days before her first race. Once of the many reasons as to why her team leader didn't wish her to leave and go home. However the strong-minded woman had chosen to go in any case, she was feed up with the no talking phase the two had been going through after the morning at Emma's. Henry of course was on her tail, she didn't go anywhere without him. His eyes widened as they entered the castle like place, it was even bigger than his grandparents place. Not that Regina's townhouse in New York weren't impressive, but…

"Miss. Regina, we weren't expecting you," A male servant said, nearing her.

"Oh cut the crap, James, where is she?" Regina asked, rather annoyed.

"You grew up here?" Henry asked her.

"No, some place similar in our world, it's complicated," said Regina, looking at James for an answer.

"Upstairs in her chambers, but I wouldn't go there if I were you," said he with a sigh.

"Let me guess, another one of her lovers," said Regina, rolling her eyes.

"I am not at liberty to say," he said, as Henry looked confused at the woman he over the past four months had learned to call mother. She was after all more so than his grandparents he had found, this woman really cared about him.

"Screw you!" she said, as she started to make her way upstairs, Henry still on her tail. He wasn't sure if he should stay there or stay with James or anywhere else, and so he followed. He could hear how Regina grumbled something under her breath, not quite knowing what her mother had done to upset her so. He knew they weren't talking, but that was about it. Then again Emma…his other mom mostly argued with her parents, and he with her so…

"Mom, you sure this is a good idea?" his young voice sounded worried. He had a bad feeling about this.

"I don't care, she can't ignore me forever," she said, trying to sound as calm as possible. He didn't say anything to this, however he heard some grunts as they neared a door. His mom however ignored it, and without even touching it made it bust open. How was that even possible?

"So here you…" Regina stopped mid sentence. Of course she was used to her mother's many lovers, both young and old. However she was not used to any of them being a female, which this one was. Henry could see his mother making a face in anger, knowing that this wasn't good. The other woman got off Cora quick as hell, and covered up. Cora sat up, doing the same thing, an evil grin on her lips.

"How may I help you?" asked Cora calmly.

"Since when did you start lusting after women? Red, what are you doing with my mother?" she asked, trying to gather herself.

"I figured I would try something new," said Cora with a shrug. Red did not answer. Henry found her name off, but then again his other grandmother was names Snow, so maybe not. It was only then Cora got aware of the young boy and asked, "Who is he?"

"My son!" it came quickly, Regina rested her arm on his shoulder. He was still confused.

"Since when did you get a son, and with whom?" asked Cora, eying the young boy up and down.

"Answer my question and I will answer yours," Regina pressed.

"We've been…together for about three months," said Cora, Red nodded to confirm this.

"A little over three months," said Regina.

"I see, what is your name, child?" Cora asked him polite.

"Henry, ma'am, Henry Mills," he answered polite.

"You named him after your father?" Cora wanted to know.

"No, he had his first name when I got him, I only added the last. Henry, will you be a dear and wait for me downstairs," Regina was still calm. He looked at her with questioning eyes, but she nodded to let him know it was okay. He squeezed her hand and slowly left the room, closing the door behind him. Regina looked at her mother and her woman saying, "What the hell is this, I go after a woman and you go after one to revenge me, is that it?"

"I saw something, I wanted it, I took it, could as well had been a man," said Cora with a shrug, adding, "Minding me who is Henry's real parents."

"Emma gave him to me, I am his mother now," said Regina.

"She just gave a what ten year old boy to you?" Cora asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and he is the best thing that ever happened to me, if you don't count racing cars," said she, adding, "If you could get dressed, we need to talk, I'll be downstairs."

Cora groaned as she left, she had planned on continue her sexual encounter for some hours still. Slowly she got out of bed and used a spell to get dressed fast, groaning yet again. If it was one thing the elderly Cora Mills hated more than to get her sleep interrupted it was to have her affair finished before she was done with her lovers, or now mistress. She looked at the girl in her bed saying, "Get dressed and get back to work, we will finish this later on."

"As you wish, my queen," said Red with a heavy sigh, knowing better than to go against her.

Cora however made sure to kiss her throughout and cup her breast somewhat, before leaving the room. Red stood looking after her trying to catch her breath.

* * *

Regina and Cora was sitting in the living room of what Henry considered his grandmother's caste. She was for sure royal he could tell. Meaning that Regina most likely would be either, and that would explain her townhouse in upper Manhattan. He looked around seeing pictures on the walls of Regina and what he assumed was her father and so he asked, "Your parents are they divorced?"

Regina had not much knowledge on the word, considering people tended to stay married in Fairytale land, if not one died that was. However she saw where her son was looking and answered, "My father is dead."

"I'm sorry," he honestly spoke, leaning over to give her a gentle hug. She hugged him back saying, "Thank you, it was not your fault, I loved him very much."

"What was his name?" Henry asked.

"His name was Henry, like yours," said, stroking his hair.

"Oh," he said, not knowing what else to say. She didn't either, sighing she said, "You can't come with me to the race, I would like it if you stayed her with my mother."

"But I would like to come," he said, adding, "You won't leave me here, like Emma left me with grandma and grandpa."

"Of course I wouldn't, I mean if mother agrees," said she. Henry looked at her, she was troubled, she was really upset with her mother and he didn't quite get the whole thing with the lady in her bed. He could however hear footsteps nearing, knowing she was around the corner. He held Regina's hand hard. She looked at him and said, "Would you go back upstairs, last room on the left, I will come to find you there in not long."

Henry nodded and left the room. Regina could hear his footsteps up the stairs, but not that they went further, she took him to be listening at the stop of the stairs. She didn't really care though.

She looked up seeing her mother enter in a black suit, and said, "So what do you wand to talk about?

"I was hoping you could babysit Henry from today to Monday when i get back from the race, please," she looked at her with pleading eyes.

"So let me see, you take someone else child and now you expect me to take care of him?" Cora said, frowning in disbelief.

"I consider him my son, and it will be chaos there, please;" said Regina, she had a plane to catch in a couple of hours.

"I still don't see why this is my problem," said Cora with a heavy sigh, looking at her daughter.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," said Regina, getting up, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"I never said yes to this, so I get stuck with your kid while you go out riding cars and fucking that Swan woman," Cora said in a serious tone.

"I would never do that she is the enemy," said Regina uphold, to be fair she had hardly seen or talked to her over the past months. She was hoping to talk to her at the race. of course the tabloid was all over that.

"I hope not," said her mother, she was still not happy.

"I did that mistake once and not again, will you look after him, I really have to go to catch the plane," said she.

"Fine, fine," Cora huffed.

"I'll be back as soon as possible and no lovers or so while he is here," said Regina making her groan before she called upstairs, "Henry, be a good boy and don't cause any troubles alright."

"I won't, win the race, mom," he called back smiling at her from the middle of the stairs. She nodded, blowing him a kiss. Only moments before she was out the door, her mother leaned to whisper, "I screw who I want when I want, this is my house and my rules."

Regina swallowed hard, casting a worried look over her shoulder at Henry, that wasn't what worried her most though, it was the fact that Henry was to stay five days with her mother. Her punishments when she grew up had been rather harsh. Her boy was smiling brightly at her, he was just so cute, she hope with all her might that her mother wouldn't lay her hand on him. Her eyes met with her mother and she said, "If I find you harm him while I am gone, it will be the last you see of either of us."

"I won't lay a finger on him, dear, now go or you will be late," said Cora. Regina nodded and left with a heavy heart. Cora turned to look at what her daughter had considered to be her son. His dark hair was messy and his brown eyes shining with excitement, it was almost like seeing…Daniel. That must be why Regina loved him and had taken him in. The elderly witch sighed and said, "So what do you do when you are with your mother?"

"I always have to do homework and additional reading, I am not allowed to be up very late, cause I have school and she has to be at the garage. I need to use helmet when we go riding horses and I am to behave when we are in the theatre. I've never been to one before I came to live with her, but I do love the ones we have been to. I also play video games. I won't be a bother I promise," he said, looking at the elderly woman.

"I am sure you won't be, are you hungry or thirsty?" she asked him polite.

"No, we ate before coming here," he answered, coming down the stairs.

"Alright, well I need to check on the stables, you can come with or wait here," she offered.

"I'll stay here and read, what should I call you?" he wondered, Regina had not given any instructions to that yet.

"Cora will be fine," she said and smiled at him.

"That woman you were with she was your girlfriend?" he wondered.

"She is something you should not worry about," Cora said in a don't ask more questions tone. He swallowed hard and took a book up from his backpack before sitting down in the couch to read. She smiled as she slowly walked out to get to her stables.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always welcome :o)


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

It was two days later that Emma eyed Regina and her team setting up near the tracks. The brunette seemed somewhat troubled. The blonde stalked over in a casual way saying, "So where is my son?"

"With my mother for the time being," said Regina with a shrug.

"You left him with her, are you insane?!" Emma said shocked. She had heard rumors about Cora Mills and what she could do to people.

"He'll be fine," said she, she had called as soon as she landed. So far so good.

"And how are you?" asked Emma polite, eying her up and down in her red suit.

"I am fine, you?" asked Regina, struggling not to jump on Emma.

"Good, excited about the race," Emma said with a smile, swallowing by the thought of kissing Regina's red lips.

"As am I obviously, I will beat you," a half smile on her lips.

"You don't stand a chance, I got the best team on the field," said Emma, nodding towards her guys.

"Dream on, Princess," Regina rolled her eyes.

"So did you miss me?" Emma wanted to know. After all it had been a while since they had been riding against each other. In fact she hated to admit she hated their bickering. She had even hated not talking to her over the last months.

"Why would I do that, you are like any other competitor to me," Regina said with a huff, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Really and here I swore you would do anything to get into my pants," Emma challenged her.

"Hardly, you are not that good," Regina said, she didn't met her eyes not though. Clearly she was lying. Emma bent close enough to whisper, "Admit it, you want to have me."

"Never," she hissed.

"Fine have it your way and see how much I care, see you on the tracks, after I will find myself a man to fuck," Emma spat at her. Regina's eyes widened by this, which was not what she wanted not at all.

* * *

Emma started her car for the qualifying rounds. How on earth could Regina be so high and mighty? It was clear the woman wanted her. She could hear the engine purr, a smile gracing her lips. She would beat her this time and everyone else on the tracks. She was the best driver and she would show them. Pressing hard on the gas she started off on the first round. 16 turns she knew from before, none of them fatal as it was nice weather at least. She saw Regina's car pressing up next to her and gave her own some more, smiling, driving head.

After eleven laps she was leading Regina and a Mercedes driver on her tail. She started hearing a bang and looked out her rear-view mirror and saw the Mercedes crashed against the side, Regina making her way ahead. She would come second Emma knew. As the cars stopped Regina got out and cursed, she was not happy even if this was just qualifying rounds.

Emma walked over to her dragging her out of view saying, "It's just a game, Regina."

She groaned to her it was not. She wasn't playing she wanted the lead with all it took. Only her mother watching over Henry and Emma wanting to sleep with someone else...Before the blonde could think she could feel Regina's lips press against her own hard. Her forcing her way into her mouth, her fingers frantically going at her suit, opening it, to get under it. Emma let out some kind of protest under a moan, powerless to push of the aggressive brunette. She however to her surprise stopped halfway and backed away, going towards her team, shivering. What the hell was with her Emma wondered.

* * *

Regina was hitting a pillow in the hotel room where she was staying hard, over and over, panting hard. Panting she picked up her phone to call her son. They exchanged a few words and then hung up. She was shivering with anger and frustration. Should she order a hooker or find someone random to get her anger out on. It wouldn't be the first time; she had done this more than once in Fairytale land back in the days. She had sex slaves to please her needs. She wouldn't allow herself to feel anything, God forbid if she did.

Now however...She felt and it was driving her insane. Her mother was right she couldn't be with her and she shouldn't either. She was the enemy, not to mention daughter of her arch enemy, and not to mention she was a woman. What she was feeling was not good at all and she knew it, yet the mere thought of Emma was driving her to insanity, she wanted her and she wanted her badly. To be all over her body like she had been months earlier. She wanted to feel her skin against her own.

'Regina, stop it,' she told herself in frustration. She groaned and looked in her bag for a magazine or something to read, when she heard Emma's voice down the hallways saying, "Yeah I know I totally beat her and I will in the real race also, that bitch never stood a chance, nor does anyone else."

She poked her head out and saw Emma with a group of youngsters, hearing music as they walked back and forth between two rooms. Would she ever learn, would she ever stop with the partying life style. Regina sighed suddenly feeling so very old. Maybe she should join, could she do that. No, besides she needed to get up early and so did Emma. Still she didn't remove herself from the door out of curiosity. It was then someone howled something to Emma that came out and looked at her. She whispered something into the ear of the girl that had called for her, making Regina wild with rage. She could feel it with everything she had. The blonde smiled teasingly at her whispering something more to her friend, that nodded and let her hand slide over her body playful. The words coming from Emma's lips made her freeze.

"Claim me if you want me."

"Go to hell, Swan!"

Emma frowned as she saw and heard Regina slamming the door shut behind her. The girl next to her, a cute redhead named Ariel of all things said, "You okay?"

"Sure, she will come crawling or pounce like a tiger," said Emma certain.

"Sure it is wise to tease her then?" Ariel seemed concerned.

"I know what I am doing, Ariel, now let's continue," said Emma, dragging her back into the room where Eric and a couple of other guys were waiting.

* * *

Morning of the raise, all drivers lined up, engines purring, all cameras on them. Emma in one car and Regina in another, the brunette glaring at her, ignoring everything else. The blondes swallowed hard by the intensity in her eyes. Not only that, but black skies seemed to be nearing the tracks. Was that a coincidence? Surely Regina could not control the weather or anything like that. That would be insanity. Emma shook it off, wondering just how fierce she could get to win, at what measures. Would she drive dirty? No that would get her thrown out.

"Regina, can you hear me?" Emma tried finding her frequency with her headset.

"What?" she asked back, wondering what she wanted now.

"Ariel is with Eric," said Emma, adding he's my mechanic.

"Like I care," Regina hissed, turning her out so she only got in the messages of her team.

"Ready, set, drive."

Faster, faster they were going around the track, chasing each other. For Regina this was child's play she had been chasing people her whole life and this was nothing. She smiled, going past car after car, faster, faster. She startled when she saw lightning striking against the field ahead, hearing talk in the background wondering if it was safe to continue. Dodging car after car, her lap time the best thus far. Emma on her tail now.

The blonde shivered in fear, thunder, lighting, yet Regina continued to move round and round like she was not affected by it at all. Even when the lightning seemed to strike next to her car. Why was that? Emma on the other hand was terrified; in fact she had never been so scared in her life. Still she drove, catching up and passing Regina in a hurry, praying it wouldn't start to rain. Regina trying to get back to pass her when another car bumped her in the side in passing. She cursed, but was soon back on track, going after Emma with all she had, feeling at one with her car, just as much as she did when she was on a horse. Another bump in her side, a rider passing, she groaned. Faster she went and caught up, however not enough to win. Second place. Damn the weather, damn that blonde, damn everything.

Cars parked at their stations to be taken away and riders were going to talk to the press. Regina needed Emma alone and fast so no one would notice their absence. She put her hands on Emma's shoulders letting purple smoke swipe them away. Once the smoke cleared they were in Emma's hotel room and Regina's hands was on her waist. Emma looked around confused saying, "How did you...?"

"Never matter I am in hurry," she said, pushing Emma against her bed, removing her clothes with haste. her own seemed to magically vanish Emma noticed. She didn't care how, seeing the brunette naked on top of her. Riding her as it were, kissing her roughly. Emma had no objections to this or if she had there were no moments to break in as Regina was going wild. Scratching, kissing touching, being all over her at once, without control it would seem. if Emma tried touching her, her hands got pinned down so she couldn't. She kept going until she reached her end point and started to shake hard. Emma dared hold her as she calmed down still shivering lightly. Stroking her she said, "Easy."

"Don't tell me to go easy, you seem to be only playing with me," Regina said with a heavy sigh.

"I may play, but I am not playing you. I have not been with anyone since we were together last," Emma said, blushing.

"We shouldn't be together," Regina whispered adding, "You cost me my focus."

"Me costing you your focus, what about that bloody weather that had to have been you," said Emma in disbelief.

"I may be powerful, but not that powerful. I could not have been controlling the weather while trying to drive and dodging it. And even if i wanted to there is no way I could do it for so long at time," said Regina honestly.

"But you know who did, don't you?" Emma asked her.

"I'm guessing it do be mother, to scare me from racing," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Your mother, I never thought her to be anywhere near here," Emma said shocked.

"She wouldn't need to be, that is the scary part," said Regina.

"I was afraid I was going to die out there, you have to talk to her," Emma whispered.

"I feared the same," Regina reached for her phone; it was in the pocket on the suit on the floor. She held Emma close as she dialed the number saying "Were you trying to kill me out there?"

"That was a warning only to keep you from racing," Cora said calmly.

"Send me all you got you will never stop me or anyone else from racing, I will raise to me death if I have to," said Regina in a stubborn tone. Emma had a feeling it was not the first time she was defying her mother.

"Be careful what you wish for dear," said Cora, hearing Henry in the background saying, "You will not kill my mothers."

"Henry, I..." Cora was obviously lost on words.

"No, promise me you won't, grandma," said he in a serious tone.

"I...promise," said Cora, to Henry, more than her daughter.

"Good, you will let them race the right way and leave the weather alone," he sounded very serious, Regina realized. She wasn't sure what her mother reaction to her young boy was, but she said, "I will let you raise, Regina, my little heart. I will not stop watching you, but I will not interfere, I trust you to win next time."

"Oh mother, I love you," Regina whispered, before hanging up, looking into Emma's eyes, tears falling from her own.

"Will she stay off?" Emma wondered.

"Yes, Henry made sure of that," said Regina, adding, "Next victory is mine."

"In your dreams," Emma said, kissing her lovingly. She intended to win every race that season.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

Cora did keep her word, she only watched from then on, what Regina didn't know was that she was on the edge at every race, praying her little one would make it out alive. Of course there would be days with sun and days with rain like in any other sport. The two women, their team mates and competitors were ready for this. Tires were changed to go with any weather, quirks in the engines fixed and improved. It was all about the win. In the shadow of every race Regina and Emma was having passionate sex. Clothes removed with haste and eager touches, hot kisses after every race. The only reason as to why the newspaper had not caught up was that they argued hard whenever they were on the track. For them it was foreplay. It was the morning of the eleventh race and Emma had planned to ask Regina to come with her no matter who the winner was after. She felt confident after all Regina had been dropping hints she wanted more than just sex all season. If she was willing to admit it was another matter. The weather this morning even worse than in the first race, heavy rain, thunder lightning, if Emma had been scared before it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now.

The brunette came over to her, holding her helmet saying, "Maybe we should leave be racing today and leave the points as they are, no winners no losers?"

"You're afraid?" Emma's voice was shaking.

"Yes, and I know you are too, come on Em, we both have the races hissed up for this, if we tell them it is too dangerous, they will back down," Regina looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I am not backing down, but if you wish to be my guest," said Emma in a stubborn tone.

"I'll be right beside you," said Regina, going back to her team, hearing Emma ordering dry tires, so she did the same. Emma gave her the usual nod; Regina did the same as they got in their cars. Everyone did and Emma could feel how the adrenalin was pumping as she fired up her engine. Lap after lap, she was on her seventh when all went wrong, her tires was slipping and she tried straightening them up, but there was no chance in hell, she saw Regina and a McLaren on her tail.

"Come one you god damn car," she whispered, struggling, the car didn't obey, it went round into the side and hard, she felt the heat as it went back out. She screamed now in terror. She needed to get out, but couldn't.

In her own car Regina watched in terror, she needed to stop, she needed to get Emma out of her flaming car. She saw another hitting her in passing, causing her to bump further to the side. She prayed her mother was watching and hearing her thoughts as she begged for some help. Stopping the Ferrari some inches from Emma's Lotus-Renault she ran over. She didn't care about the flames, the car being a burning inferno by now and she needed to get her out fast. She used her magical powers to try to get it down a bit, struggling to get her belt off, using her powers to get her out, dragging her away from the flaming car. She sat down with her head in her lap, removing the helmet and gasped.

"Regina, how bad is?" Emma whispered, looking at her.

"You'll be fine, princess, do you trust me, because this will hurt," Regina whispered.

"I do," Emma pressed her hand in Regina's, as she whispered, "Mother give me strength."

Emma closed her eyes, feeling how the other woman's free hand was touching her face, burning it. She bit her hands together hard in pain, groaning, what was she doing. She saw tears falling from Regina's dark eyes as she whispered, "It is all I can do for now, but you will be fine, you have to be."

"Don't leave me," Emma whispered, feeling her body was on fire, wondering how bad the damages were. Tears falling from her eyes and fast. She was scared, she knew she should have listened called off this race. Regina didn't leave her, she came with her in the ambulance even, she stood watching as they took Emma away at the hospital, then she called her mother saying, "Please get here."

"I'm on the next flight with Henry, hang in there," she said hanging up, what more was it to say. Regina knew the Charming's would most likely would see it on the TV and be there soon as well. For now all she could do was to wait, picturing Emma's badly burned body in her mind. All that was going through her mind now was if she was going to be okay and if she would get back on track? **She had to, she just had to.**

* * *

It was only then she saw what she feared even more, the damn paparazzi. They were coming towards her, and one asked, "Since you saved her, does that mean you two are back together?"

"I didn't even realize we were together to begin with," Regina said confused.

"What about the kiss outside the nightclub ages ago?" another asked her.

"That is a private matter and so is this, I would appreciate if you left me and my family alone," said Regina.

"You are related to Miss. Swan?" asked another confused.

"Not by blood, but we share a son, so if you will please withdraw," said She tiredly.

"So the young boy you have been with recently is hers?" they asked.

"Ours now if you please, I can't deal with this right now, not when someone I care deeply about is in grave danger and might not make it," she said, dismissing them. The walked away and Regina looked towards where they had taken Emma in moments earlier.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
